Hola soy Tobi (Parodia)
by Vanchestter
Summary: Tobi tiene una filmadora nueva. Deidara, para deshacerse de él le sugiere hacer videoblogs. Ahora el sueño de Tobi es convertirse en el mejor "Ninjatuber" del mundo Shinobi, y ésta dispuesto a todo por lograrlo. ¿Cómo lo tomará el resto de Akatsuki? ¿Logrará ser el más famoso? ¡Entra y síguelo a Tobi!
1. Chapter 1

_**Capítulo uno**_

 **Hola soy Tobi**

* * *

 **\- ¡Sempai! ¡Deidara-sempai, mire lo que me compré! –** gritó un exaltado Tobi, que sostenía entre sus manos una cámara de filmar y lo enfocaba a él.

 **\- Tobi, aleja ésa cosa o te haré explotar hum –** advirtió Deidara, concentrado y sulfurado por la interrupción. Estaba sentado sobre un tatami dándole la espalda al enmascarado, moldeando su arcilla.

 **\- ¡Pero no se enoje! ¡Adivine lo que voy a hacer! –** comienza dar pequeños saltitos, como de costumbre muy hiperactivo.

 **\- No me interesa, Tobi hum –** lo ignora olímpicamente, continuado con su trabajo.

 **\- ¡Sempai no me ignores! –** agita sus manos eufóricamente con la esperanza de llamar la atención de su compañero.

Deidara suspiró. Para él había acabado la paz que yacía momentos antes de la abrupta y escandalosa intromisión de su compañero.

Rápidamente ideó un plan para mantenerlo ocupado y alejado de él, como resultado obtuvo una idea arriesgada.

 **\- Sabes… Por qué no en vez de estar molestándome haces algo como subir videos a "Ninjatube" hum –** sugiere impaciente, mirándolo por el rabillo de su ojo derecho.

 **\- ¿"Ninjatube"? ¡Oh sí! ¡Es más emocionante que mi idea de filmarlo, sempai! –** exclama feliz y emocionado, dando vuelta sobre sí mismo y sacudiendo sus brazos.

Contrariamente a la reacción del enmascarado, el artista abre a más no poder sus ojos aterrado y asombrado, para posteriormente pasar a la completa furia.

 **\- ¡¿Acaso pretendías filmarme todo el tiempo?! Hum –**

El artista había gritado muy fuerte, causando que los pájaros de las cercanías huyesen despavoridos. Se puso de pie bruscamente y adoptó una postura intimidan-te, con los brazos extendidos y el ceño fruncido junto a una oscurecida mirada.

Tobi, quién segundo después paró de festejar aterrado, retrocedió como presa a punto de ser cazada, en su caso, explotada.

 **\- ¡Sempai, no se enoje! ¡Sólo quería tener un video suyo mientras hacía sus figurillas de arcilla piratas! ¡Así para algún día ser tan buen artista como sempai! –** responde asustado, aun retrocediendo.

Deidara había ensombrecido más su mirada, el enmascarado podía ver como sus manos seguían trabajando la arcilla.

 **\- Un sujeto como tú no podría hacer arte, ni siquiera volviendo a nacer y aprendiendo, desde el principio, de alguien como yo hum –**

El rubio hasta ése momento se mantenía paciente a su criterio. Pero el vaso acababa de ser colmado para rebalsar arrasadora-mente.

Tobi sabía que la explosión se avecinaba, por lo que trató rápidamente de cubrir su filmadora nueva.

 **\- Por cierto, deberías tener un filtro. ¡Mis obras no son piratería! ¡Son creaciones únicas! ¡Sé testigo de mi arte explosivo!–** realizó el sello a la vez que sonreía y un par de aves salían sus bocas localizadas en ambas manos. El trató de huir pero fue rápidamente alcanzado por los explosivos.

 **\- ¡Katsu! –** dijo, y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Y Tobi voló literalmente por los aires.

.

.

.

Horas más tarde Tobi aparecía, tambaleándose.

 **\- Por lo menos no me rompió mi cámara** – comenta mientras ve el aparato **\- ¿Qué nombre me debería poner?-** adopta una pose pensativa rascándose el mentón - **¡Ya sé! ¡"Hola soy Tobi"! ¡Nadie se llama así! ¡Soy tan creativo! –** comienza a saltar y mover por todas partes sus brazos.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola soy Tobi**_

 **El hombre perfecto.**

* * *

-¡Senpai! ¡¿Senpai, dónde estás?! – gritó un exaltado Tobi, quién buscaba desesperadamente a su senpai.

\- No está. Dijo que iría a explotar una exposición de arte – comenta Kisame, quien acababa de salir de la cocina –ése pirómano – musitó.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero senpai dijo que me ayudaría a crear mi canal en ninjatube! – lloriqueó mientras daba patadas al piso.

\- Cálmate, acabo de limpiar el piso y lo estás ensuciando. Itachi sabe hacer de todo, así que puedes pedirle ayuda a él –

\- ¿Enserio? ¡Vaya, Itachi es el hombre perfecto! Claro, después de senpai – se rascó la cabeza, ya calmado.

Kisame no respondió, más sólo lo miró desconcertado y regresó a la cocina. Tobi por su lado fue a la habitación de Itachi.

Una vez allí, golpeó efusivamente la puerta.

\- ¡Itachi-san, ábreme la puerta! ¡Itachi-san! – grita, aun golpeando la puerta.

Pasa un tiempo hasta que un molesto Itachi aparece y sujeta la mano derecha de Tobi, antes de que éste tratase nuevamente de golpear la puerta.

\- Este… Quería saber si me podrías enseñar a convertirme en youtuber – pregunta un poco nervioso.

\- ¿Si lo hago dejarás de hacer ruido? – pregunta serio.

\- ¡Por supuesto! – responde.

El Uchiha suelta la mano de Tobi y camina hasta una habitación con computadora, y prende la misma.

Ambos toman asiento y el usuario del sharingan entra a ninjatube.

\- Primero debes crearte una cuenta - señala el ícono de crear cuenta nueva, y cede el mouse al enmascarado. Éste da click.

\- Debes rellenar todos los datos que te pide –

Tobi asiente y procede a rellenar sus datos.

\- ¿Y ahora? – pregunta.

\- Filmas cualquier cosa, lo editas y lo subes – responde seco.

\- ¿Y cómo consigo miles de fans? –

\- Eso no sucede en poco tiempo, debes tener muchos videos y que los mismos tengan un contenido llamativo o interesante – contesta a la vez que cruza sus brazos.

\- ¡Pero yo quiero ser famoso ya! ¡No quiero esperar! – responde exasperado.

Itachi tapa su rostro con su mano y se levanta, cansado.

\- Es suficiente – sentencia a la vez que se retira a su habitación.

\- ¡Eh! ¡Itachi-san, aún no me has dicho cómo ser famoso rápidamente! ¡Espera un momento! ¡Itachi-san! ¡Tampoco sé cómo editar un video! –

Horas más tarde en la misma habitación, Tobi se encontraba editando un video.

\- Vaya ¡Haber grabado a senpai me sirvió para aprender a editar! ¿Debería subir su video? Senpai es muy guapo, y aparece con poca ropa ¡Seguro que las mujeres verán el video! ¡Y conseguiré suscriptores! ¡Así rápidamente me volveré famoso!- grita efusivo, mientras da vueltas en la silla giratoria - ¡"El hombre perfecto" es un título interesante! ¡Todo por los suscriptores! ¡Jajajaja! –


	3. Chapter 3

**El precio de la fama**

* * *

En el comedor de la base secreta de Akatsuki, se encontraban tanto Kisame como Itachi

Deidara acababa de entrar, luciendo las ropas rasgadas y el rostro arañado.

 **\- Oye Deidara ¿Qué te ha sucedido? ¿Acaso te enfrentaste a un biju solo?–** preguntó un curioso Kisame, quien anteriormente estaba concentrado leyendo un diario.

EL rubio lo observó molesto y suspiró cansado.

 **\- ¡Un grupo de mujeres salvajes trataron de quitarme la ropa! –** contesta enojado, mientras mirada las mangas destrozadas de su capa.

 **\- ¡¿Qué?! –** exclamó sorprendido el espadachín, soltando el diario al suelo.

 **\- Así mismo. Yo andaba apreciando el arte efímero, explotando cosas feliz de la vida ¡Hasta que las mujeres salvajes aparecieron de la nada y trataron de besarme y sacarme la ropa!-** pone los ojos en blanco y los abre a más no poder.

 **\- Ja, pero que mal ninja, mira que ser parte de una organización como Akatsuki y caer ante unas simples féminas –** se burló el más alto.

 **\- No son cualquier tipo, son las fangirls. Las peores –** comenta tranquilamente Itachi, quien acababa de entrar en la conversación.

 **\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Fangirls?! ¡¿De dónde salieron, si yo no soy famoso?!-** gritó exaltado; una gota de sudor comenzó a resbalar de la frente del artista.

Deidara miraba aterrado al usuario del sharingan. Estaba claro que no consideraba aquella idea, más que nada por ser un criminal de rango S, desconocido.

Aun así se sentía muy avergonzado por haber resultado bastante afectado por las mujeres, pese a que luego las mandase a volar, literalmente.

 **\- Mira el canal de Tobi y sabrás de dónde y cómo salieron –** contestó indiferente el Uchiha.

 **\- ¡¿Tobi?! ¡Maldito imbécil, salgo un segundo y arruina mi vida!-** agita sus puños, más furioso que antes.

Procede a buscar al culpable.

 _Mientras tanto, en la habitación con computadora._

 **\- ¡Oh genial! ¡Los suscriptores van aumentando! ¡A éste paso seré tan famoso! Y sólo tuve que decir que subiría más vídeos de Deidara ¡Pero seguro aumentarán una vez que suba el de Itachi! ¡Vamos, súbete vídeo! –** dice un exaltado Tobi, quien se encontraba girando en la silla giratoria en frente de la computadora.

De repente su cálido y animado ambiente es abrupta-mente cortado por unos coléricos gritos.

 **\- ¡Tobi! ¡Tú, imbécil! ¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡Voy a hacerte explotar, bastardo! –** gritó un frenético Deidara.

 **\- ¿Ése era senpai? ¡Por el Dios de Hidan, si me encuentra no me salvo! ¡Tengo que guardar mi cámara! –** salta asustado de la silla.

Guarda su cámara, y por último la computadora. Deidara abre la puerta

 **\- ¡Tobi! ¡Prepárate para explotar! –** Entra arrasadora-mente y lanza un par de aves de arcillas - **¡Katsu!** – exclama, activando su jutsu.

Todo sucedió muy rápido, la llegada, la explosión.

Un segundo después, de un momento para otro la habitación queda parcialmente destruida y arruinada. Tobi como resultado de la explosión sale volando por los aires.

 **\- ¡Pero yo quería ser famoso! ¡Senpai!-** Grita el enmascarado, perdiéndose en el cielo.

Por su parte, el ninja especialista en explosivos, admira su obra de arte con una sonrisa siniestra.

Más tarde, en un bosque cercano. Se podía ver la figura del miembro de Akatsuki, herido y tambaleándose.

 **\- Bueno, por lo menos tuve tiempo para guardar la computadora –** musita suspirando **– Pero, si senpai reaccionó así por el vídeo ¿Cómo reaccionará Itachi-san? ¡Seguro que ya se subió el vídeo! -** adopta una pose pensativa, y su sharingan comienza a girar **\- ¡No! ¡De seguro me manda al Tsukuyomi! –** Sujeta dramáticamente su cabeza y comienza a llorar, cae al suelo en posición fetal.

Tobi pensó que quizás debería subir otro tipo de contenido a su canal.

 _Mientras tanto, a varios metros de distancia. Zetsu se hallaba espiando al Uchiha._

 **\- Parece que Tobi no anda siendo un buen chico –** susurra la parte negra.

 **\- No me importa, es divertido ver sus vídeos ¡Hasta subió uno de Itachi! ¡Jajaja! ¿No te da curiosidad que más hará? –** pregunta la parte blanca.

 **\- Si permanece vivo, podremos averiguarlo –** termina el lado oscuro.

El hombre planta desaparece en el suelo, pero Tobi, ya levantado, camina en círculos muy ansioso y expectante por la reacción del Uchiha.


	4. Chapter 4

**La organización y el Tsukuyomi**

* * *

 **\- ¡Itachi-san! ¡Por favor, no me meta en su Tsukuyomi! ¡Ya aprendí la lección! –**

La situación era caótica. Como se esperaba, en algún momento el Uchiha se enteró sobre el vídeo donde se hallaba en paños menores.

Itachi miraba seriamente al enmascarado, pero éste evitaba mirarlo a los ojos.

 **\- Mírame a los ojos cuando te hablo –** sentencia ligeramente molesto.

 **\- ¡Pero si lo hago seguro me metes al tsukuyomi! –** llora, a la vez que tapa sus ojos con sus manos.

 **\- ¡Si no lo haces, además de ser maleducado, sufrirás un peor castigo!** – ataca.

 **\- ¡Pero si Tobi no es un mal chico! -** levanta su vista accidentalmente y mira hacia el rostro de Itachi sin querer.

Instantáneamente Tobi aparece en una cruz, en medio de un mundo infernal.

Frente a él, surge la figura de Itachi.

Dos semanas después, Tobi se hallaba en la restaurada habitación con computadora, en compañía de Zetsu y Kisame.

Se había recuperado y estaba más que advertido sobre las consecuencias de subir algún vídeo sobre los otros miembros de la organización, más si en éstos los mismos se hallasen con menos ropa de lo normal.

El enmascarado se levanta de la silla giratoria.

 **\- ¡Muy bien! ¡Éste será mi primer video blog! ¡Que emoción!-** comienza a dar saltitos, muy hiperactivo.

 **\- Oye ¿Por cuánto tiempo tendré que sostener esto? –** pregunta un cansado Zetsu negro, quien sostenía la cámara y apuntaba a Tobi.

 **\- ¿Y yo por cuánto tiempo tendré que sostener esto? –** dice señalando el cartel que sostenía en sus manos, dónde rezaba la leyenda "Información de Akatsuki".

 **\- Sólo hasta que termine ¡Acción! –** salta y señala a la cámara.

Zetsu comienza a filmar y Tobi a realizar su monólogo.

\- ¡Hola soy Tobi! ¡Y soy un buen chico! ¡Y quiero ser famoso! ¡Además este es mi primer video blog– saluda amablemente, y hace el signo de la paz con sus dedos.

 **\- Oye, no creo que deberías decir que quieres ser famoso –** menciona el hombre pez.

 **\- ¡Cállate! ¡Éste es mi video blog y digo lo que quiero! –** responde molesto.

 **\- ¿Sigo grabando? –** pregunta Zetsu blanco, enfocándolos.

 **\- ¡Sí, Zetsu-san! –** Asiente **\- ¡Bueno, hoy les hablaré de Akatsuki, la organización secreta que compongo! –** Extiende sus brazos efusivamente **\- ¡Y les diré sobre sus miembros! –**

 **\- Oye Tobi, está prohibido rebelar información de Akatsuki y de los miembros, además si lo cuentas ya no será secreta –** interrumpe Zetsu blanco.

 **\- ¡¿Enserio?! Oh, esto… ¡Ya sé! ¡Entonces les hablaré sobre…! Bueno, no sé exactamente sobre qué hablar ¿Alguno tiene una idea?-** pregunta a los presentes, mirándolos.

 **\- No sé –** responde Kisame.

 **\- Hablemos sobre jardinería –** sugiere Zetsu.

 **\- ¡No! ¡Zetsu-senpai, a nadie le interesa eso! –** cruza sus **brazos - ¡Ya sé! ¡Es una súper híper genial idea! ¡Acérquense que les cuento! –** se aproxima hacia ambos.


End file.
